Broken hearts, mended ways
by mizlovegood
Summary: Yet another oc Beauxbatons story. Is in English but ppl use FrenchSpanish sometimes. It is understandable! Name will probably change. T for language.


**Inspiration: **I am taking Spanish next year for my first year of High School and am in the Spanish club, and this came to me… I looked up a translator and also some Spanish baby names and voila. Will have French/Spanish/English. Sprenglench. (heh heh heh)

**This chapter's summary: **Allegra is going off to her first year in wizard school. She has been home schooled her whole life. She is going to Beauxbatons, but may change schools later on. I don't know, I am trying to chase down the plot but it keeps slipping out of my grip.

**This Chapter's Disclaimer: **yeah not mine blah blah blah

**This chapter's title: Chapter one- Shopping, Chapter Two: On the train**

Chapter One

Of course, I wasn't surprised to hear I wasn't going to Hogwarts. I lived in Spain, so really it could have been either school, though true Beauxbatons was closer anyways.

Beauxbatons had a higher rate of students from Spain or France, too, so I figured I would fit in there more anyways.

"Madre!" I said, surprised to find her working in the kitchens. "Por qué es usted que limpia?"

"En inglés por favor, Allegra." She replied- In English please.

My mother didn't know English herself, but if I were to travel the world and visit all the schools as I was supposed to I would have to use it. Besides, although many people from Beauxbatons would speak fluent French or Spanish as I would, I was supposed to exercise them all.

"Catalina, Bonita, pare el engañar alrededor!" My mother cried, so stop my two little sisters, who were running together through the house.

They were both more fluent in French than in Spain for they sometimes went to live with my Aunt as I had as a little girl, as a child, as a niño.

"Maman Désolée." They replied in French, translated to sorry mama.

We were all in a hurry because I was going shopping for my first day at a real school. I had been home schooled my whole life until I was thirteen and my padre said I should go to a real school to improve my status so that I get a good marriage and a proper family. He said he couldn't have me acting a wreck around others just because I was used only to adults, and not to people my own age.

I never broke rules, I was happy to have my way for once. Being home schooled was retched. My sisters, sadly, were to be home schooled as well at least for their first year when they were eleven.

We flued to Liani's, a wonderful witch clothing store for a department for every type of clothing.

I had no say save for the color of my knickers, and no one would see them. I picked orange. Madre said no and picked blue to match my school colors.

I was not happy that I hadn't been able to pick any fabrics or accessories…

I looked up to see a manikin of a lady wearing a beautiful large hat with a twisted vine of roses on it. Madre saw me looking and mistook me for admiring the manikin and not the hat.

"Ésa es Srta. Pepita." She said, meaning that is Miss Pepita. She was a beautiful model, and this was a replica of her. I noticed that the small beauty mark below her ear was missing, and reached up to touch my own ear as though the mark might have somehow attached itself to me. Her eyes were electric blue, and too bright to be real. I gave her a last glance, and admired the hat once more before letting my Madre pull me out of the store.

Chapter Two

"Tenía paquete del caramelo usted un convite, ¡mi niño!" My mother cried. She had Candy, our house elf, pack me a treat. I waved goodbye to her and sent my sisters Catalina and Bonita butterfly kisses.

"Au revoir !" I told them, "Séjour Belle!"

They waved and nodded and I let one of the men who must have been in their late thirties, but taking some kind of strengthening potion, help me on. Another grabbed my bag.

The train had many open seats, but no compartments as I know that the Hogwarts trains had. It was much like a muggle bus actually, just with seats lined up on either side.

"Here." A ticket boy shoved a snippet of paper in my hand, "It has your seat number and student ID on it- oh wait, in Spanish or French? Err-"

"Es okay, I speak Englais." I said, stumbling over my words, the one thing I hadn't mastered. "My madre told me to learn."

He wasn't listening; he was already a ticket to someone else. Something banged hard into my bad shoulder, and I gasped loudly. A girl with silvery hair walked past briskly and had nicked me in the shoulder. She gave me a cool look and continued on.

She was followed by a long nosed sneering girl with heavy eyes and an extremely short copper haired girl with ringlets and too much makeup. I almost didn't notice the last girl who was thin like a wisp of wind. I rubbed my shoulder subconsciously and checked my ticked.

SEAT: 34621  
STUDENT NUMBER: 8953517  
ROOM: 555

I stepped along the train as it lurched to a start and saw a flashing 'buckle your seatbelts' sign. I hastily found my seat, which was made of blue suede like material.

My stomach lurched as the train began. I did see my madre in the rows and rows of people waving goodbye, and waved again to her, and Catalina and Bonita.

I pondered about what my father was doing now, and then looked away from the window because craning my neck that far was very hard, as there was someone next to me. She cleared her throat.

I realized how impolite and silly I must have looked and murmured;

"Sorry."

I expected her to say something like 'in Spanish please' or something but instead she replied;

"Want to trade, I'm awful at being motion sick, and windows tend not to help too much, you know."

She was Canadian! Or maybe American. Not English, or French, or Spanish obviously. She had a plain accent and flicked her short brown hair looking at me oddly.

"Well?"

I nodded and switched seats with her pleased to be able to see the countryside. Someone's voice echoed in Spanish;

"Sujete sus correas de asiento."

"Attachez vos ceintures de sécurité."

"Fasten your seat belts."

I did, and watched transfixed as a number ten appeared in front of me. It was a floating number seemingly made of fog. It became a nine, and then an eight… Several stragglers were jumping to their seats and hastily doing up their seatbelts… seven, six… someone ran from the bathroom and towards their seat… five, four… They scrambled, only about two seats behind me… three, two… They reached their arm out and tripped…

I grabbed her arm, not seeing who she was but knowing when it got to one it wouldn't be pretty…

ONE!

The train swerved at full speed, all of us pushed back against our seats. It excellorated and I was able to see out the window that we were headed for a huge hill. I didn't have time to think before the train went down, strait down very quickly. It rushed forward, and I felt my elbow scream in agony at the twisted way it was being held at.

The tracks stopped abruptly before us, and I closed my eyes anticipating a crash but it never came. We were flying, higher and higher into the clouds until I couldn't see down any more, and then we began to slow down. Finally we were at our normal speed and I let her go, realizing how strained my whole arm was.

I knew my injury had set me back frequently before, and I knew it would again because of this. I winced and lay my arm down on my lap.

"Gracias." Someone muttered and I nodded and didn't turn around because of the state I was in. I knew he hand had been calloused and thin, and her voice weak and high. She sounded very small.

"Are you okay?" The girl next to me asked.

I nodded.

"I have had bad shoulder problems." I replied in a flurry and clutched it hard. I felt pain envelope me, and my jaw turned white with pain. I heard a crack and everything went white.


End file.
